A Delinquent's Life
by cabgrant
Summary: People assume that I have always been the sarcastic, disrespectful teenage delinquent they see on TV, but I'd like to reveal why I act the way I do.
1. Chapter 1

A Delinquent's Life

Summary: What if Duncan addresses the assumptions his fans and some fan fiction writers have about his private life…what if he reveals that his cocky, disrespectful bad boy persona is just an act to cover up his real personality.

Duncan's Point of View

First, I'd like to clear up one thing. I'm not French-Canadian. If I was, my parents would have given me a French first name like all French-Canadian parents do. I'm Italian-Canadian and Polish-Scottish. I live in a suburb of Toronto which is twenty-five minutes away from my wonderful girlfriend Gwen.

Girls and Romance

People assume that I, Duncan Mark Scarpelli, have always been the sarcastic, disrespectful teenage delinquent you see on TV who's always flirting with and saying perverted comments to pretty girls, but that's not true. I've read some fan fiction stories portraying me as a male slut that dates and sleeps with many girls, but I'm not promiscuous. I was still a virgin when I started the first season of Total Drama Island. Actually, I wasn't what you'd call a chick magnet, because my town has mostly parents who wouldn't let me near their daughters, much less date them because of my appearance and criminal record, and wholesome daddies' girls who aren't attracted to me because of those same reasons. The saying that girls can't resist bad boys is not the case for every girl. Besides, I was spending more time in juvie and committing crimes which made it impossible for me to get many opportunities to interact with or date girls. Courtney was my first girlfriend and I had my first kiss with her during the boot camp challenge. Also, I never said suggestive comments to girls before TDI. The few occasions I talked to girls, I just did a little flirting and said that they were pretty and that's about it.

Before Courtney I only dated one girl. At 15 (the year before Total Drama Island), I went out with Amanda, a girl at school I really liked but as we were walking into the cinema for our second date, her dad turned up and said he found out I went to juvie and he didn't want her dating a juvenile delinquent. I called her the day after and told her we could date behind her dad's back, but she told me to forget about dating her anymore. That's the only dating experience I've had before Courtney.

In a nutshell, I've only dated three girls, Amanda, Courtney and Gwen. They also have one thing in common …they're brunettes. For some reason I've always preferred brunettes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sex

Duncan's point of view

As I mentioned before, I was still a virgin before TDI (you can stop laughing now), that means I didn't have many ex-girlfriends and one night stands as some fan fiction authors say. Despite my bad boy attitude I always believed in waiting until I was over 17 and in a steady relationship with one girl before I lose my virginity. I never believed in the stupid rule that if someone is still a virgin or haven't had their first kiss and they're over 14, they're losers or possibly homo. I've never had or given a girl oral sex either.

I also made the suggestive comments because it suddenly occurred to me while on the boat trip to Camp Wawanakwa the first time that some of the guys might not be virgins, so I decided to give the impression I wasn't one so I decided to flirt with every attractive girl and talk big game about girls to fit in with the guys. So I decided to flirt with Heather first when I stepped off the boat, that's why I told her, "Meet you at the campfire, gorgeous," and telling Chris I wanted to request a bunk under her. That's why I flirted with Courtney all the time, especially when the other guys were around.

The stories about me and Courtney doing it are also untrue because we NEVER had sex throughout our entire relationship. She is saving her virginity until her wedding night; she also has a purity ring to prove it. So we remained virgins when our relationship ended. Despite her controlling nature, I respected her for that. So everyone who thought something else happened between us when I spent the whole night in her trailer when she wrote that damn 32-page novel about changing my flaws, we didn't have sex. We made out a bit on her bunk afterwards but we weren't lying down. I never touched her in any intimate places. Do people really think I'd try anything while Beth was there the whole night? We never even French kissed once during our relationship. But it doesn't mean I never have impure thoughts. I just found another way to satisfy myself with the help of dirty magazines and porn movies in the privacy of my bedroom, if you get my drift.


	3. Family Ties

Family Ties

Both my parents are police officers. My mother, Karen Scarpelli, is Scottish-Polish Canadian. She first worked in the traffic department. Then our family moved when I was ten to our current neighborhood and she transferred to the narcotics department there. She was a lenient parent and was willing to let things go if her kids showed remorse or apologized for breaking a rule. Sometimes I pulled the fake sadness routine that I mentioned on Total Drama World Tour to get out of trouble. She only enforced these rules…everyone must eat meals together when parents were home. No bullying of younger siblings and no insulting each other. We had to play outside sometimes and not stay inside watching TV or playing video games all the time. As teenagers, we were told we shouldn't take drugs because of her youngest brother Adrian. He became a drug addict at sixteen then died at twenty-five from a drug overdose. That's why I'll never take drugs.

To the person who wrote the story "Duncan's Parents" where I became very ill during Total Drama Action and my family came to visit me…I think Ma definitely would have acted like that. She can be very overprotective of her youngest. I love her but she wants to baby me sometimes. I think she might feel guilty about working long hours and unable to spend a lot of time with her kids. So when we were younger, sometimes she would take us to the beach when she got a Saturday off. My relationship with her is very congenial, but I'm not a momma's boy. When my dad freaked out when I came home with the green Mohawk and one pierced ear at fifteen, Ma thought that it was a just temporary phase. She's the only parent I actually listen to, for example when she insisted I join the Muskrat Boys at nine years old. Unlike my dad, she has never lamented why I cannot be perfect like my older brothers and stay out of juvenile hall.

My father Lance Scarpelli is Italian-Canadian. On the other hand, he's uptight and believes in the authoritarian way of parenting, including spankings. But the spankings were just three or four swats to our butts. His rules included...all our homework had to be finished before we could watch TV, play video games or hang out with friends. We couldn't backtalk to our parents. He calls it being a wiseass. No drawing on the walls when we were younger (I got spanked for that). Our curfew was ten-thirty pm but my twin brothers and I would break that rule often when my parents were on night duty. He didn't allow us to have TV's in our bedrooms, only Derek was allowed to have one because he was the oldest and was considered more responsible. As teenagers we were told that we wouldn't be getting any girls pregnant because he'd kick us out the house.

But despite his strict parenting style, sometimes he was inconsistent with giving out punishments. For example, when we were younger, he'd spank us for doing certain things, but other times he'd give us timeouts for doing those same things. Mom insisted we had to attend church any Sunday that she or both of them weren't on duty, but if she had to work and he didn't, he'd let us stay home. So it was hard to take his rules seriously.

Our relationship has been strained ever since I went to juvie for the first time. He never visited me once every time I was sent there. We would have explosive arguments about the same thing, about why won't I act normal like my brothers and stop getting into trouble.

Brothers

My brothers are Derek Anthony who is eight years older than me and my non-identical twin brothers Jason Trevor and Richard Paul who are two years older than me. Derek was considered the perfect role model by our parents; he got straight-A's in school since elementary school. He was an overachiever but he didn't treat people the same way like a certain control freak named Courtney. He became a Prefect in eighth grade and Head Prefect in his senior year, was on the soccer team and joined two clubs. He worked Friday evenings and weekends and was a camp counselor for two years. I never figured out how he found the time to do all those things. Sometimes, he would help me and my brothers when we had problems with our homework and he'd look after us when my parents worked on night duty. Sometimes he allowed me to watch TV in his room. After graduating from high school, Derek attended a Teachers College and now teaches English at a community college.

Jason and Richard were the ones who loved playing pranks and pushing geeks around. I learned everything about playing pranks from them at ten years old. When I mentioned smashing nerd's bikes against the school wall to build our bikes on the show, that was actually Jason's idea and I helped him. Even though I didn't want to smash the bikes I had to start acting tough to fit in with them. And the prank I mentioned in TDA where we scared kindergarteners by covering ourselves with fake blood was Richard's idea. The prank I played on Harold by pouring hot sauce on his underwear came from Jason pouring hot sauce on jocks underwear while they were at football practice once. Then at sixteen, they heard about some "hit list" going around their school with their names on it. Suddenly, they stopped bullying nerds and playing pranks. They became serious about school and graduated with good grades. Jason is the only one who wants to be a cop and Richard is in college studying criminal justice.


End file.
